


Caden and Caleb: Daddy’s Weird, Weary and Wonderful Day!

by dereknstiles



Series: Caden and Caleb [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Caden Stilinski-Hale, Caleb Stilinski-Hale, Established Relationship, Fluff, Future Fic, Kid Fic, M/M, Married Couple, Married Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Mpreg, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 20:08:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6534619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dereknstiles/pseuds/dereknstiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles has to get his appendix removed, Caden and Caleb wonder what that is. Stiles has news.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caden and Caleb: Daddy’s Weird, Weary and Wonderful Day!

 

  **Caden and Caleb**

_Daddy’s Weird, Weary and Wonderful Day!_

 

 

 

 

Let’s just say Stiles wasn’t so pleased with how the day was progressing. It started with a pinching pain inside his lower half of the body. And it was around 7:10 am when his pain became unbearable and he doubled over, eyes tearing and skin whitening. Derek naturally freaked out and almost went feral. Stiles barked at him to get a grip and pack the kids so they could head to the hospital, despite his blinding pain.

 

“God you ASSHOLE! It’s like the time when I was in labor again!”

 

Derek tactically ignored his choice words and rushed back inside after buckling the newly five-year-old twin troubles in their mom car. Stiles screamed in pain throughout their ride, scaring Caden and Caleb shitless and Derek’s jaw was set so damn tight, he’d have broken it and it wouldn’t ever set back again. The moment they reached the hospital Derek whimpered in relief when he saw Mrs. McCall. Stiles had a death grip on his shirt and he was sweating profusely.

 

“Melissa!” he practically roared to the curly haired nurse in her usual scrubs. Caden and Caleb was too panicked to speak a word as they trailed dutifully behind their papa like little ducklings.

 

Stiles was rushed inside the emergency where he got his appendix plucked out and then fell asleep.

 

\------

 

 “Papa what’s wrong with daddy?” Caleb asked, climbing onto Derek’s thigh and turning his face to see him. Derek sighed, ever since Melissa told him it was just a case of appendicitis, he was more relaxed than before. But that didn’t soothe his twins who didn’t understand all that yet.

 

“He’s fine baby, just got a real bad stomach ache that’s all.” He answered, running a gentle hand through Caden’s soft hair and holding Caleb with the other.

 

“Did he eat something bad?” Caden asked him sorely and Derek could feel how worried his cubs were. His little Betas were.

 

“No cubby, he had to get his appendix removed. It’s a part of your body that really doesn’t do anything but has to be removed because it bursts and causes pain.” Derek mentally contemplated if he should have actually said all that but then it was too late anyway.

 

“If it doesn’t do anything, then why is it there in our body?” Caden asked, and he sounded perplexed and Derek really wondered why?

 

“Dunno bud, why don’t you ask Mama Mel when you see her next time huh? Not now Caleb, she’s busy with daddy now.” Derek added fast before his youngest could hop off his lap and play twenty questions with Melissa.

 

“So is daddy gonna be ok?” Caleb asked, eyes wide as he forced Derek to face him again with his chubby hands. Derek smiled and kissed his forehead.

 

“He’ll be just fine. Don’t worry.” He mumbled against his kid’s neck.

 

“How are you holding up?” Melissa asked, smiling down tiredly at him and his kids and Derek shot up like a rocket, Caleb transferred on his hip.

 

“How is he? Is he ok? Can I see him?” Derek fired questions at her and Melissa gestured him not to worry and nodded fast.

 

“He’s fine, the surgery went easily and he’s resting now. He was dopey so he must have dozed off by now. But you can take a peek at him.” She said bending down and kissing Caden’s cheek.

 

“Your daddy is all ok now kiddos, let him rest for a while ok and no pressure on his tummy for a while. He’s squishier there now.” She grinned and wagged her eyebrows at Derek, and walked away. He just stood there and stared after her weird eyebrow gesture.

 

“Papa your heart’s beating too fast.” Caden whispered, looking up at his father. Derek just picked him up as well and walked over to Stiles’ room and looked at him from the glass doors. He was sleeping peacefully, a little of his lost color back on his cheeks. He looked better already.

 

“Daddy looks goofy even in the hospital.” Caleb commented seriously, hands plastered to the glass along with his nose and mouth and Derek couldn’t help it. He chuckled. Trust his kids to ease his nerves a bit.

 

\------ 

 

When Stiles opened his eyes, two sets of hazel green eyes were staring down at him. He chortled and coughed and then hissed in pain, as he clutched onto his side.

 

“Hey, hey, it’s alright. You’re ok. Relax.” Derek mumbled, as he laid a gentle hand on his side and siphoned some of the pain out. Stiles relaxed and smiled at him and then at his boys who were still staring at him, clearly worried, fascinated and confused.

 

“I’m ok now you two, Mama Mel took real good care of me.” He grinned, tucking Caden’s hair aside. He then looked at Derek.

 

“Is dad here?” he asked, drinking some water his husband gave him just as Melissa came inside.

 

“I just spoke to him, he’s a bit worried and he should be here in a few minutes. I told him you’re ok, but you know how John is.” She grinned, checking him up and making sure he was doing fine.

 

“Thank you.” Stiles smiled and Melissa nodded and pecked his head and walked out.

 

“Daddy, Mama Mel told us you were squishy here. Is it still in pain, your tummy?” Caleb asked and Stiles shook his head a no.

 

“No bub, I’m good now. See.” He gently tapped his side and smiled reassuringly.

 

“Well papa asked us to ask Mama Mel, but we couldn’t ask her because she was busy. But why do you have an apen-dits when it doesn’t work?” Caleb asked and Stiles snorted. Derek sighed and ruffled Caleb’s hair while Caden rolled his eyes.

 

“You should only ask Mama Mel because she’s the doctor silly.” Caden declared haughtily and Stiles gave him ‘the’ eye.

 

“What did we tell you about calling your brother names Caden Matthew?” he warned and Caden pouted and turned his head away.

 

“And Caleb, I don’t know why we have the ‘appendix’ buddy. You really have to ask Mama Mel that. All I know that it pains a lot when it’s time it has to be removed.” Stiles explained.

 

“Derek seriously, stop staring at me like I just underwent a brain surgery. I’m doing fine baby.” Stiles reassured his worried husband and Derek frowned.

 

“It’s not that, you smell.” Derek stated and Stiles rolled his eyes. Caleb and Caden giggled simultaneously.

 

“No I mean you smell different. I couldn’t catch it before but now I can smell it. It’s different. There’s another scent.” Derek continued frowning and Stiles raised an eyebrow and smirked. He looked at his twins, knowing they’d be enough to give Derek all the hints he needs.

 

“Caden, Caleb, where did you come from into the world?” Stiles asked, and Caleb raised his hand high and shook his head frantically.

 

“From your tummy!” he exclaimed and Derek’s eyes widened.

 

“You’re kidding!” he affirmed and Stiles instantly lost all his cheer.

 

“I… I’m not.” He mumbled, already feeling the fear of rejection.

 

“Oh dear! God Stiles really?” Derek asked, eyes wide in surprise and Stiles nodded. For a few minutes Derek didn’t say anything and Stiles bit the inside of his cheek, fearing the worst.

 

“Daddy, what comes after we came from your tummy!” Caden whined, losing patience and that was exactly when Derek burst in happiness and laughed loud and pushed his mouth tight against Stiles’.

 

“Eww!”

“Gross.”

 

“For a second there I thought you didn’t want it.” Stiles gasped, breathless from their kiss.

 

“You’re such an idiot Stiles. Of course I want it baby!” Derek chuckled, kissing him again, a little more tenderly.

 

“Want what! WHAT HAPPENED TO DADDY’S TUMMY!” Caleb screamed and Derek and Stiles instantly shushed him.

 

“Caleb we’re at the hospital, keep quite yeah.” Derek said, unable to get angry at him. He was too ecstatic for that.

 

“You’re going to have a baby brother or sister you two!” Stiles burst out crying.

 

“Wow!”

 

\------

 

John stood by the door, happy tears in his eyes. He also shook his head at how weird and silly his son’s family was. That was one hell of a breaking news.

 

 

\----------

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE TEEN WOLF CHARACTERS. Any resemblance to other works is purely coincidence.
> 
> Hey people, this is the ninth instalment of the twins series. The twins are 5 here. Do hit Kudos and comment if you've enjoyed it :)


End file.
